


Coffee Break

by Cumberbatch Critter (ivelostmyspectacles)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: AkuRoku - Freeform, Alternate Professions, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Human, Coffee, Coffee Shops, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Teasing, Uniform Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 03:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1883475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivelostmyspectacles/pseuds/Cumberbatch%20Critter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxas gets a job at the local coffee shop.</p><p>Axel, of course, has to come and terrorize him during his first day.<br/>(<i>Okay, maybe 'terrorize' is a bit of an exaggeration, Roxas...)</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee Break

It had started this morning.

Roxas had recently snagged a part-time job at the local coffee shop to help with their rent and the expenses that never seemed to go down. It was also his first job. And, in the midst of all that, Axel just seemed to be too intrigued by the café uniform to notice much else. When Roxas had gone to leave, Axel had pulled him into a kiss so intense that his stomach started churning (but it had already been doing that because he was nervous about his first day on the job).

"Are you going to give me a ride?"

"Oh, you wear that and I'll give you the ride of your life," Axel had purred against his ear, nibbling gently.

Roxas had pulled away, pulling at the stiff white collar of the uniform. "Stop it. I want to be there early. Come on."

So, it had started this morning.

After a morning of learning the cash register and an afternoon of learning countless coffee drinks, Roxas was beginning to feel comfortable about the whole part time job thing. It wasn't _too_ difficult...

His mentor was incredibly patient, even when Roxas jabbed the wrong button three times in one transaction and even got the _customer_ flustered on his behalf because he was so panicky. (He'd had to have his own coffee after that.)

But, still -

Roxas almost ran when familiar red, spiky hair let himself into the coffee shop in question. His stomach dropped out and he was pretty sure he got a deer-in-the-headlights look. He could not _deal_ with Axel infiltrating his job, especially considering the things that his uniform apparently did to the redhead.

"Uh oh. What's that look for?" His mentor was looking at him curiously. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"U-Uh, nothing!" Roxas swallowed and looked away from Axel's grin, staring down at the cash register.

"Do you know him?"

"Er... yeah. He's one of my friends," Roxas relented. "He... saw me off this morning. I guess he wanted to see me again."

"Oh, he wanted to check up on you. That's nice. No slacking off now," she reminded. "And no special discounts just because he's your friend!"

Roxas shook his head quickly. "No. Of course not."

Axel stepped up the counter. "Hey, Roxas."

Roxas raised his gaze, trying to shoot lasers with his eyes. Or daggers. Was that daggers? But why would somebody have daggers in their eyes? Basically, he was trying to convey to his obsessive boyfriend that he was _not_ happy.

Axel just grinned back.

Roxas sighed and deflated. "How can I help you?" he mumbled.

"A double-shot mocha latté with a sprinkle of cinnamon," Axel reeled off. "If you can," he added, with a smile so sweet that Roxas couldn't help when the corners of his own mouth twitched up, too.

"Alright," Roxas murmured, dropping his gaze again because if he kept looking at Axel, he would explode into either embarrassment or anger or giggles. He wasn't sure which. "I'll have that right up."

He wasn't for sure on the preparation, so he didn't have time to dwell on Axel's presence a few feet away while his mentor helped him to prepare the latte. He smiled at the cinnamon without noticing he was doing so. Cinnamon was so _Axel_ that he couldn't help but smile.

He carried the cup back to the counter. "Here you go."

Axel's smile was softer this time, less _I could fuck you on this countertop_ and more genuine _I'm glad you're doing okay here, Rox_. "Thanks," he replied. Their fingers brushed when he took the cup from Roxas.

Roxas's heart did a little pitter-patter and he felt a flush rise to his cheeks. "That'll be $3.15," he hurried on, looking anywhere but his boyfriend again.

Axel handed over three and a quarter, telling him to keep the change as a tip. They didn't get personal tips here, but he'd put in the shop jar when Axel left.

"Are you doing alright?" Axel asked, leaning against the counter. "Not too demanding for you?"

Roxas swallowed, casting a glance towards his mentor. Right now, it was slow, there was no one else to wait on, but Roxas still felt strange slacking off on the first day. But his mentor didn't seem to care at all, smiling at him pleasantly. Well, he supposed, being friendly _was_ part of the job.

"It's good," he said quietly. "I like it. All the different types of coffee are a little difficult, but I think I'll be able to manage pretty well soon."

"Good." Axel sipped at his coffee, licking froth from his lips.

Roxas's eyes tracked his tongue. He couldn't help it. And, for once, he was pretty sure Axel wasn't doing it on purpose because the redhead's gaze was fishing about around the coffee shop; he had said earlier that he'd never been for coffee here. Roxas swallowed and glanced at the door, wishing someone else would come in or something.

"This is good," Axel commented, drawing Roxas's attention back. "I'd say you're doing pretty well with the coffee already."

Roxas smiled hesitantly. "Thanks. It's a little bit nerve-racking."

"I'd imagine." Axel met his gaze.

Roxas held it for a moment before the uncontrollable urge to fidget came back. He pulled at the black bowtie around his neck, even though it was clip-on, just because he wasn't used to wearing such a thing.

There was a flash of something indiscernible in Axel's eyes at that.

Roxas stopped playing with the tie, his hands fluttering down to fix his black vest. "Uh... I..." He looked around at his mentor. "Hey, can you tell me about the frozen ones again? The - The marshmallow chocolate one in the blender? I forgot some of the recipe."

She nodded. "Yeah, of course. Come here."

Roxas gave a little wave to Axel, who looked back at him with some amusement, before turning to follow his mentor to the blender.

"And then it's just roughly two scoops of ice, and you blend it up until it's smooth. No ice chunks, especially. Some of the fresh fruit might not puree entirely, but that's fine," she said, after going through the recipe again.

Roxas nodded. "Okay. I think I've got it now. ... I think."

She laughed. "Don't worry, Roxas. You're doing fine." She paused. "So, are all your 'friend of mine's your boyfriends? Or do you actually have just 'friends', too?"

Roxas looked up at her in surprise. "What?"

"You and the redhead," she replied.

Roxas opened his mouth to protest, closed it again, and then he was pretty sure that it just fell open again and he didn't say anything at all.

His mentor laughed. "Come on. You two have those googly eyes, like you're only seeing each other. And you kind of had this moment when you passed him the coffee."

"I swear he won't be here everyday! I didn't even know he was coming today!" Roxas blurted, his face turning crimson beneath his blonde bangs.

She just laughed again. "If he wants to come buy coffee everyday, that's fine by me. As long as you two keep it casual like today, and he doesn't affect your work performance, I'm not going to say a thing. Boss won't, either. She's a good gal. Doesn't care about who's dating or who or doing what with who, as long as it stays out of the workplace. He can come in as a customer and chat if you're not busy, but you are at work, too."

Roxas nodded jerkily. "Okay. Good. Thanks."

"Oh, here's another customer, Roxas," she said as the bell on the door chimed. "Less boyfriend talk, more coffee!"

Roxas smiled nervously and nodded again, hurrying back to the cash register.

It _did_ affect his performance a bit, knowing that Axel's eyes were on him for the last half hour of his shift. He was a little more jittery and nervous about making mistakes, because if he did, Axel would see. And clumsiness got the better of him when he accidentally dropped the change he was putting in the drawer after a customer had left, but Axel had seemed too intrigued by the newspaper he was fanning through to notice.

By the time his shift was over, that half hour later, his heart was pounding wildly in his ears. He didn't know _why_ Axel being there made him nervous. It just did.

"Alright, Roxas," his mentor said. "Time to close up shop. We can head on out." She smiled. "And good job today. You were really good."

Roxas smiled back, genuinely relieved. It wasn't that it would cost them their apartment if he didn't have a job, but he hated that Axel had to be the one to bear the brunt of being an adult. Roxas was an adult, too... even if he was only eighteen just recently.

He said goodbye to his mentor and wound his way around the shop, signing out and gathering his coat. Axel was waiting for him outside, holding a black umbrella with printed flames licking towards the center of it. (He'd found it at the mall, immediately had jumped upon it, apparently, and bought a black and white checkered one for Roxas, too... which he actually really enjoyed, to be honest.)

"Hey," Axel greeted, leaning down to kiss him.

Roxas's entire body stiffened; they were right outside his job, right outside the front windows, in the pouring rain! But it was useless. He melted into the kiss the moment that Axel's lips touched his, his body going warm and pliant under the one arm that snaked around his back. Roxas stood up on tiptoes to push himself into the kiss. He could taste the coffee he had prepared on Axel's lips.

"Hey, lovebirds, cut it out!"

Roxas jerked away from Axel, his face going red as he found the smiling face of his mentor as she came out the front door. "S-Sorry!" he gasped.

She just shook her head, still smiling. "I'm just joking." She looked up at Axel. "Now don't come to work and terrorize your boyfriend every day! He's trying to train here; he doesn't need you breathing down his neck to make him nervous."

Axel blinked before breaking out into a polished grin. "I know. I just wanted to check on him since it was his first day. He was nervous this morning."

"You might have a good boyfriend here, Roxas," his mentor said with a smile before bidding him a good night and walking away.

Roxas huffed and looked back at Axel, crossing his arms.

Axel looked down at him innocently. "What?"

"You forgot to mention the part about how you were horny and hot this morning when you saw me in my uniform and _that's_ why you decided to drop by," Roxas accused.

"Oh, I'm still hot and horny," Axel replied, eyes raking down Roxas's body. "Because that is really fucking hot. That uniform." He shook his head a bit, looking back up to Roxas's face. "But I'm serious. I wanted to check on you. You looked like you were going to puke this morning."

"Oh, you noticed through your lust-ridden haze?" Roxas murmured, leaning into Axel's warmth.

"I notice everything about you, Rox." Axel wrapped his arm around him. "Let's go home, yeah?"

Roxas yawned widely. He was tired without knowing how tired he was. He was glad that Axel had money for car insurance this month. Walking home would have been way too big of a feat.

... Although, somewhere deep down, he knew that Axel would carry him to the ends of the earth if he wanted him to...

Yeah, thankfully Axel had money for car insurance.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Animal Crossing: New Leaf. I'm currently dressed as Roxas in ACNL, so whenever I work at the coffee shop in the game, I always thought about Roxas getting a coffee job. Pointless little oneshot, really.
> 
> I do not own Kingdom Hearts (or Animal Crossing, for that matter). All rights to their respective owners.  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
